Esos días de primavera
by beequeen64
Summary: Ranma ahora es la cabeza de la familia, y el dojo Tendo su responsabilidad, por fin respiraban paz desde el día de su matrimonio,pero ¿que ha hecho su padre esta ves? ¿que volvió a prometer por un poco deh comida y techo? ahora Ranma se encargaría de la vieja promesa de su padre, pero con ello podría atraer la maldición de los padres sobre sus hijos.
1. Los Saotome

No soy dueña de Ranma ½, su dueña original es Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es mi primer fanfinc con Ranma, bueno he traído esta idea en la cabeza desde que termine de ver la serie de Ranma, espero les guste.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era el primer sábado de esa primavera en la casa Tendo, y un par de viejos disfrutaban la vista del estanque mientras jugaban una partida de shōgi.

-baya Saotome es increíble que ya pasaran tantos años- el hombre hiso su movimiento,

-claro que Tendo, al final nuestros hijos se casaron, aunque nos deben el feliz para siempre, jejejeje- rio el viejo.

-hum, ya huele a que la comida estará lista pronto- dijo Genma moviendo otra pieza,

-sí, Saotome, será una comida deliciosa- fue cuando un chico de cabello negro azulado esquivo a un hombre de cabello negro,

-no me vencerás esta ves papá- dijo el chico de catorce años, aterrizando en el patio,

-eso lo veremos Henma, aun no estás listo para vencerme- dijo el hombre vestido con una karategi blanca,

-cielos, todas las generaciones son iguales- dijo el viejo Genma suspirando.

En la cocina Kasumi cocinaba con ayuda de su hermana Akane y una pelirroja de dieciséis años,

-querida Ranco ya está el arroz- dijo Kasumi con su amabilidad casual,

-si tía, y las croquetas también, supongo que solo falta la ensalada- sonrió la chica de cabello largo y pelirrojo, con ajos azules como el mar.

-mama ¿Cómo vas? - las dos voltearon a ver que la mujer de cabello azulado, cortando con gran dificultad,

-no me estén apurando- les dijo malhumorada, Ranco y Kasumi solo dieron un paso atrás,

-Ranco porque no vas a poner la demás comida en la mesa mientras tu madre termina- Kasumi sonrió a su sobrina,

-claro tía- la pelirroja camino hasta el comedor y acomodo su plato, cuando cierto niño de cabello azulado esquivó un ataque de su padre y piso la comida de Ranco no pareció importarle por que este volvió a atacar a su padre,

\- ¡Henma Saotome ¿cómo pudiste?!- Ranco saco de su mandil un tenedor y dio un salto inesperado en el tablero de juego de sus abuelos,

-hay no, otra vez hiso enojar a Ranco- Soun dijo mientras se apartaban más del patio,

Ranco ataco a el chico con su tenedor de manera hábil, mientras el chico esquivaba todos los ataques,

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Ranco?!-

\- ¡hermano del demonio, volviste a arruinar la comida! - ella logro ocasionarle un leve corte en la Karategi,

-he, es mi favorita- Henma devolvió el ataque, pero antes de que este tocara a Ranco su padre interfirió,

-basta los dos- dijo el jefe de la casa,

-otra vez están peleando mis hermanos- una niña de ocho años, de cabello azulado, entro a el comedor y miro a sus abuelos asustados,

-no te acerques Naoko, no saben lo que hacen cuando están enojados- Genma abrazo a la niña,

-usted dos pierden el control siempre que pelean, además Henma ella es tu hermana, y le debes respeto- dijo el hombre,

\- ¡ella me ataco con un tenedor! -

-sí, pero tu pisaste las croquetas que con tanto trabajo hice para la familia- Ranco parecía querer llorar,

-cielos, es cierto- Soun Tendo miro el plato en la mesa, con la comida desperdiciada,

-no fue mi intención mi papa…-

-tu padre sabe que no deben de sacar un combate del Dojo, ¿verdad Ranma? - una mejer salió y puso un tazón en la mesa, parecía molesta.

\- esa no era la intención, solo que se me paso el entusiasmo- dijo Ranma tratando de sonreír y encontrar clemencia en su esposa,

-de eso nada, sabes el castigo por ocasionar un incidente así- Akane miro a su esposo enojada,

-ya te dije que no fue mi intención, además Henma le pedirá disculpas a su hermana y la ayudara con preparar otras- dijo Ranma,

\- ¿Qué? Papa no hablas enserio, los chicos no cocinan- dijo Henma,

-papa puede cocinar mejor que mama- la más pequeña de la casa dijo, y Ranma se asustó, cambiando lentamente la mirada a su esposa, con el ego herido.

-no, Henma cocinaras con tu padre, acabo Ranco ya se ha esforzado una vez, no veo el por qué tenga que hacerlo de nuevo- Akane tenía un aura asesina en todo su ser,

-sí, claro, carillo- Ranma jalo a su hijo a la cocina, mientras Kasumi llegaba con el arroz,

\- ¿Qué paso? - les pregunto a todos.

-Henma y Ranma estaban teniendo un encuentro fuera del dojo- dijo el viejo Genma, mientras abrazaba a Naoko,

-si Henma piso las deliciosas croquetas de Ranco- el abuelo Tendo suspiro.

-hola familia- un chico de cabello negro azabache, de unos 16 años entro a la casa,

-vine a reparar el… o ¿Qué paso aquí? - el chico miro a la pelirroja,

-Ryoga, avía preparado croquetas, tus favoritas, pero…- Ranco se acercó al chico con una mirada triste.

-ya, ya Ranco- él puso una mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja con dulzura,

-Ryoga, me alegra verte, porque no te sientas a comer con todos, el calentador puede esperar- dijo Kasumi amablemente,

-Kasumi tiene razón, Ryoga, seguro estas cansado de ayudar también a tu madre Akary- Akane se puso de mejor humor,

-bueno, la verdad papa por fin regreso de su viaje a Nara- dijo el chico apenado,

-espera ¿no había ido a Osaka? - pregunto el abuelo Tendo,

-sí, pero se perdió nuevamente, y termino allá, realmente no sé qué hubiéramos hecho si el maestro Saotome no hubiera ayudado con la hipoteca- dijo Ryoga,

-he, no te preocupes, toma algo de té- dijo Ranco,

-gracias, siempre tan amable- e chico le sonrió mientras se sentaban,

-Ranco carillo, le sirves a tu abuelo también un poco de té-dijo Genma,

-si abuelito- ella seguía.


	2. la familia Taro

No soy dueña de Ranma ½, su dueña original es Rumiko Takahashi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En castigo Akane puso a sus chicos a lavaba los trastes, pero Ranma se puso un poco serio después de un rato, esto incomodo al chico de catorce años.

\- ¿pasa algo papa? - dejo de lavar los trastes y miro a su padre,

-no, solo pensaba un poco en el pasado- Ranma esperaba otro plato para secar,

-chicos quería decirles solo que la tubería de el grifo ya está…- Kasumi quiso prevenirlos, pero fue tarde esta se rompió cuando Henma quiso abrirla y el chorro fue a Ranma, pero el permaneció como hombre.

\- ¿papa? - Henma le paso rápido una toalla, la ropa de su padre estaba empapada él se retiró la camisa, y Henma puedo observar una especie de sello, con el símbolo de un dragón en su pecho.

\- ¿eso era un tatuaje? - le pregunto el chico a su padre, Ranma lo toco con las puntas de sus dedos, y le sonrió a su hijo,

-yo diría mas que un sello- el hombre busco algo para tapar la tubería en lo que la reparaban,

\- ¿puedo tener uno? - el chico buscaba la mirada de aprobación de su padre, aúna si le dio una sonrisa,

-fue quemado en mi piel hace veinte años, un recordatorio de por que soy la cabeza de esta familia- el hombre de cabello negro exprimió su camisa en el fregadero, pero Henma estaba muy curioso.

\- la cabeza de la familia Kumon, no lava platos, incluso el padre de Ryoga no hace labores de mujer, ¿Por qué nosotros si papa? Demostramos debilidad como guerreros- el chico se molestó un poco,

\- ¿crees que lavar un plato es símbolo de debilidad? ¿o que ayudes en las tareas de la casa te quite un poco de tu virilidad?, el ser cortes no nos quita lo valiente- Ranma se quedó pensativo, su hijo se le quedo viendo intrigado, pero en vez de terminar Ranma tomo la cabeza de su hijo con dulzura.

-ya terminamos aquí, y proto será hora de atender el Dojo, ve a ver en que ayudas a tu madre- Ranma camino fuera de la cocina, dejando a un chico curioso.

Unos minutos después Henma tenia que ir por ingredientes para la cena algo que no le agrado en gran medida.

-bien, Hijo traen 400 gramos de Cerdo, algunas cebollas, creo que también ocupare salsa de soya, y veamos a si salsa de anguila- decía Akane entregándole la canasta a su hijo,

-he, mama ¿Por qué no dejas que Ranco o la tía Kasumi vayan por esto? - el chico pregunto cauteloso,

-Kasumi fue con el doctor Tofu a entregar algunos libros, y Ranco ayudara a Ryoga reparar la tubería, ¿tienen algún problema? - Akane se enojó,

-no, mama llego rápido- el chico hiso carrera fuera de la casa, dejando a su madre un tanto enojada.

Henma tenia que cruza por la casa de la familia Taro, era una casa grande, cascadas rocosas en el patio, donde se comenzó el rumor de que un monstruo vivía ahí, fue cuando el chico noto que el hijo mayor de la familia barría la parte de afuera de su casa.

-buenos días Henma Saotome, ¿Cómo estás? - el chico de dieciséis años era alto y de cuerpo esbelto, bien entrenado, su cabello era castaño y largo, lo amarraba en forma de cebolla, tenía unos ojos rasgados que lo hacían ver malo, pero en realidad era muy amable,

-bien, superior Keyta- Henma le respondió cortésmente, a pesar de no ir en escuelas separadas ambos participaban en el encuentro de artes marciales anual, que sus padres patrocinaban, Henma realete respetaba a este chico, era muy fuerte.

-ho, pero es Hen-Chan, mira que grande estas- una mujer de cabello largo y una espátula en la espalda salió de la casa,

-señora Taro, ¿Qué bueno verla? - Henma comenzó a creer que tenía que irse,

-puedes decirme tía Ukyo a espera, vamos Hen-chan, ven pasa por un vaso de limonada, que hace calor- la mujer lo empujo dentro de su casa, donde en la sala estaba una chica de 12 años frente a un computador portátil, y un hombre vestido de verde,

-mira Pant-Chan, es el hijo de Ranma, verdad que está ya muy grande- ella se lo mostro a su esposo,

-"el hijo del Afeminado, ella quiere que se case con mi hija, pero ni es tan fuerte"-pensó para si observando a un chico de una medida no mayor a metro y medio, de cabello corto y azulado y ojos azules, casi como los de su viejo rival,

-hum, supongo que Ranma no está haciendo un buen trabajo entrenándote, luces escuálido- el hombre se tomó su te dejando de prestar atención,

-Pantimedias, se mas educado- lo regaño Ukyio.

-el padre de Henma es fuerte, una vez lo vi combatiendo con unos sujetos que querían robar a una anciana, y no es perezoso como cierto padre mío- la chica de cabello largo y negro dijo mientras abría los ojos, ella a pesar de ser muy fría, poseía unos ojos de borrego, que le decían al mundo "no rompo ni un plato".

\- ¿me estás diciendo flojo, Kiyomi? - su padre golpeo la mesa, pero ella no se inmuto,

-amor, ten cuidado con las cosas, te amo, pero si no ayudas en el restáurate por lo menos ten cuidado- Ukyo se enojó más, el hombre salió de la sala seguido de Ukyo, Henma se quedó solo con la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? Kiyomi- Henma la miro,

-el esta celoso de tu padre, por alguna razón extraña, pero eso no es mi asunto, solo quería que dejara de atacarte- Kiyomi se levantó tomo su computadora portátil y salió de la sala, encontrándose con su madre en la cocina.

-espera, hija, deberías estar hablando con tu prometido- dijo Ukyo a su hija.

-mama, no es mi prometido, ni lo será son cosas tuyas- la chica se aparto de su madre, Ukyo entro nuevamente con Henma.

-lo siento Henma, Pant a veces es muy rudo con todos, pero tiene un gran corazón- Ukyo le dio algo de limonada al chico.

-supongo que se enamoro de el por su personalidad- Henma la miro y ella le sonrió.

-bueno, cuando oí hablar de Pantimedias Taro, fue atreves de tu padre, me dijo que les había causado grandes problemas, pero a pesar de ellos, él tiene un lado bondadoso- ella se quedó en silencio un rato y luego suspiro, Pantimedias escuchaba desde afuera de la sala y camino hacia donde Ukyo tenía las fotos familiares de toda su familia, sus recuerdos volaron.

"- ¡venga para acá viejo ingrato"- el hombre de cabello negro estaba persiguiendo a Happosai, por la calle,

-tiene que cambiarme el nombre-

-no, ese es un nombre muy bonito, no te lo voy a cambiar- Pantimedias no vio como Happosai esquivo un letrero de un establecimiento de comida.

-no, no- el choco con parte de este puesto, aunque no hubo gran daño al negocio Pantimedias quedo noqueado, una chica salió corriendo,

-pero que paso, baya ¿estás bien? - ella ayudo a pantimedias a levantarse, cuando esta la vio, él se sintió enamorado.

-soy Ukyo, la dueña de este local, no me has respondido-

-yo, yo- el chico ya iba a escapar.

-creo que te conozco, usas una pantimedia como cinturón, ¿no eres Pantimedias Taro? Si Ranma me hablo de ti, ¿puedo ayudarte a capturar a ese bribón? - el chico tomo las manos de Ukyo.

\- ¿lo arias? – pantimedias casi derramaba lágrimas.

-sí, claro, aunque no entiendo por qué quieres cambiarte el nombre, Pantimedias es muy original- Ukyo le sonrió al chico sonrojado,

\- ¿te gusta mi nombre? - él ya estaba llorando Ukyo solo ladeo la cabeza.

\- "sin importar el nombre es un chico muy guapo, y Ran-chan ya puso fecha para su boda, solo falta que regrese de china"- los pensamientos de Ukyo volaron hasta el cielo.

-bueno, si es bonito, además viendo lo fuerte que eres, no creo que nadie quiera burlase de ti- "

-bueno, la veré después señora Taro- la voz del chico saco al hombre de sus recuerdos, escucho salir al jovencito,

-Afeminado, tu técnica de él dragón y la flor de loto es una de las más poderosas de esta región, pero con mi entrenamiento ni tu forma femenina podrá vencerme- el hombre solo dejo la foto en su lugar y salió al patio donde estaba lleno de cascadas que brotaban de grandes piedras.

-entrenare hasta que pueda derrotarte- al tocar el agua Taro se tomo la forma de su maldición.


	3. la supremacía femenina

No soy dueña de Ranma ½, su dueña original es Rumiko Takahashi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henma volvía del mercado, y paso junto a un café, y escucho a unos chicos hablar,

-él, ¿quieres entrar a practicar artes marciales? - preocupado por amigo un chico preguntó casi al instante.

-sí, pero escuche que hay varios dojos en esta zona- suspirando contesto el otro.

-bueno, en realidad solo hay tres, y en uno entrenan cerdos, pero te recomiendo el dojo Kumon-

\- ¿Que por qué? - Henma les presto más atención a los dos.

-bueno la verdad, dicen que el dojo Saotome-Tendo es uno de los más estrictos, solo hombres con gran resistencia entran- una pausa entre los dos mientras analizaban los dojos.

-además de que el maestro es difícil de superar, es la única forma de salirte del dojo-

Henma prefirió dejar de escuchar y empezar a correr cuando en su camino se encontró con un perro, el dio unos pasos atrás.

-un, perro, jejeje- el chico vio como el perro se le dejo ir, y corrió a un callejón sin salida, Henma ya veía venir su fin, cunado una chica salto sobre el perro.

-nihao, Henma- el perro quedo inconsciente en seguida y la chica le ofreció la mano a Henma sacándolo del callejón, ella tenia 13 años.

-Henma como planeas vénceme un día para nuestro compromiso si un simple perrito te asusta-

-he, no me asustan, y no me quiero comprometer contigo Minmi- Henma prosiguió su camino,

-pero tienes que hacerlo, así dictan las reglas de la supremacía femenina, y mama dice que debes ser mi prometido- ella se puso en frente del chico casi obligándolo.

-eso, no es de todo cierto, papa dice que cualquiera que te venza será tu prometido, no es que Henma sea el único- un chico de cabello purpura y lentes de botella aterrizo enfrente de ellos, era mellizo de Minmi.

-ho, cállate Menme- la chica se enfureció,

-hablando de eso, Henma, ya tienes la tarea de la clase de Ciencias sáciales- Menme le pregunto a él peli azul.

-en verdad, todavía no la has hecho, es para el lunes-Henma y Menme empezaron a platicar.

-¡no estábamos hablando eso Henma Saotome!- la chica de pelo negro le grito.

-ha, Saotome- una figura salió de un techo y reboto enfrente de los chicos.

\- ¿Quién de los tres es un Saotome? - los chicos vieron a un anciano bastante enano que parecía pulga, los chicos chinos señalaron a Henma.

-ha, no puedo creerlo un nuevo discípulo- el anciano lo abrazo y Henma empezó a incomodarse, lo golpeo para alejarlo,

-viejo ridículo, aléjese, mi padre es el único maestro que tengo-

-hablas de Ranma, no lo he visto en veinte años, bueno no desde que me dejo encerrado en las mazmorras del clan de la supremacía femenina, chico ingrato- el anciano vio ahora a Minmi que estaba bien desarrollada,

-ha pero que linda chica- se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a tocar su pecho,

-viejo degenerado, déjela- Henma trato de golpearlo, pero el viejo se escapó y golpeo al peli azul dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡Henma! - Minmi se preocupó, el viejo le roció agua fría a Henma esperando algo, pero se desilusiono.

-bien, ahora si se lo busco, viejo cochino- Menem se puso en guardia.

-mi nombre es Happosai, no se les olvide niños ingratos, ahora debo ir a cobrármelas con mi viejo alumno- y así el anciano desapareció.

\- ¿Qué asemos? - Minmi vio a su hermano.

-no sé, pero ahora es mejor ir a avisar a mama y papa- dijo el chico.

Ranma estaba viendo como sus alumnos practicaban entre ellos, cuando algo insólito paso, el altar detrás de Ranma cayo, el pelinegro volteo rápidamente, y miro el altar fijamente.

-miren el altar se ha caído- dijo uno de los alumnos,

-mi abuelo dice que eso es malagüero- dijo otro, Ranma se preocupó y volteo a sus alumnos,

-la clase acabado- todos se sorprendieron.

Akane ya se estaba preocupando por su hijo, incluso Ryoga ya avía acabado con su tarea, y Ranco estaba viendo tele con él, cuando el teléfono sonó,

-voy yo- dijo Akane dejando solo a los chicos, Ryoga se sonrojo cuando la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos,

-ha, Ranco, no te molesta que nuestros padres hayan decidido que nos comprometamos? - el chico de cabello negro jugaba con sus dedos.

-no lo sé, apenas tengo diesis años, y bueno tal vez te enamores de otra chica- la pelirroja agacho la mirada.

-bueno, tú también podrías enamorarte de otro chico, bueno es que no me perteneces realmente, lo que dijo es que…- la pelirroja le puso un dedo en los labios.

-entiendo Ryoga, y si eso pasa prometamos decírnoslo sin complicaciones- ella le sonrió.

-Ranco- Ryoga se acercó a ella con la intención de un beso cuando una criatura pegajosa se pegó en el pecho de Ranco.

Akane se asustó cuando fue la misma Cologne quien le informo la cosa más temible en todos sus años de casada.

\- ¿está segura? - Akane no lo creía fue cuando un grito de su hija la trajo a la realidad.

Ranco golpeo varias veces a la criatura sin éxito, luego Ryoga se le dejo ir, pero el serseparandose de Ranco lo tiro al agua, y no volvió a salir.

-Ryoga- Ranco se preocupó y fue directamente a atacar a la criatura.

-Ranma mi amor no me reconoces- dijo Happosai al ver su enojo.

\- ¿Cómo que Ranma? Viejo impertinente, ya conocerá mi poder, no me importa si viene de la época de los dinosaurios- Ranco corrió y dio un salto hasta el viejo,

\- ¡el truco de las castañas calientes! - Ranco movió velozmente sus manos, pero el viejo las esquivó rápidamente.

-Ranma, como es que no has envejecido ni un año, además tienes el mismo Ki que cuando tenías dieciséis- en eso un pie lo golpeo en la cabeza tirándolo en el agua.

-eso es porque tiene dieciséis viejo degenerado- Ranma apareció enfrente de su hija.

\- ¡Ranma el maestro Happosai ha regresado! - Akane llego algo tarde, Ranma aparto a Ranco, mientras que Happosai se recuperaba.

-con que esas tenemos no Ranma- el viejo saco una energía poderosa, que bajo enseguida y salto hacia a Ranco,

-no puedo creer que hayas tenido una hija tan bonita, hasta tiene tu pechos suaves- pero ahora fue el turno de Akane de noquear al viejo.

-déjeme dejarlo en claro, viejo ella tiene mis pechos- Akane estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Soun y Genma llegaron asustados, y al ver al maestro se postraron a sus pies.

-ho, ¡maestro cuanto sin verlo! - dijo Soun.

-sí, es un gusto que la supremacía femenil no lo haya ejecutado- dijo Genma,

\- ¿Dónde está Kasumi? Que le sirva te al maestro- Soun vio a Ranco.

-ni en chiste le serviré te, a ese viejo rabo verde- Ranco salió a buscar a su prometido que se estaba ahogando en el estanque.

-baya, tiene el carácter de ambos, supongo que Ranma si se casó con Akane- Happosai se puso pensativo.

-díganos maestro, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí esta vez? - Soun le pregunto nervioso.

-para ser sincero la promesa de Genma de darme a sus nietos como discípulos- dijo el viejo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Ranma miro enojado a su padre,

-yo, bueno, no, la verdad- Genma no pudo evitar tirarse agua fría y convertirse en panda.

\- ¡eso no te hace invisible papa! - Ranma recibió también un cubetazo de agua fría, Happosai se desilusiono cunado al tratar de tocar el pecho del hombre no encontró nada.

-pero, pero ¿Qué? - Ranma lo golpeo en la cabeza y el callo al suelo,

\- ¿desilusionado? - el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió al viejo.

-pero, pero Ranma, rompiste tu maldición, eso me hace muy feliz, - Happosai derramo lágrimas de cocodrilo,

-la verdad no suena muy sincero- dijo Akane, mientras Ranco y Ryoga volvían a la sala.

-haaaa, yo venía muy emocionado por quería conocer el cuerpo de toda una mujer Ranma- lloraba ahora el viejo, todos cayeron al suelo.

-no, dejare que usted se lleve a mis hijos, para que roben ropa interior por usted, viejo degenerado, - Ranma le puso el pie encima,

-no es como si tuvieras opción, Ranma tu padre me prometió eso al no dejarlo morir de hambre en la montaña Kanepea, y cuando un guerrero de combate libre promete algo, lo cumple- Happosai lo amenazo.

-bien, entonces no tengo opción- Ranma agacho la mirada.

-Ranma- la peli azul se asunto, no quería que sus hijos estuvieran a merced de un viejo libidinoso.

\- ¡voy a tener que pelear con usted! - Ranma lo reto.

-baya, si se nota que eres más fuerte, aúna si no podrás vencerme mijito, y yo tomare a tus dos hijos y los llevare a china a entrenarse como se debe- dijo Happosai señalando a Ranma,

-espera yo creí que eran tres hijos- Ryoga le dijo sin querer, todos lo miraron con desilusión.

-ya metí la pata- el chico quería que se lo comiera la tierra.

\- ¿tres? Vaya Ranma no perdieron el tiempo, tú y Akane son unos pillines- el viejo golpeo con el codo a Ranma.

-cállate viejo, si yo gano dejaras en paz a mis hijos y con ello usted no volverá ni atacar a las mujeres ni a robarles su ropa interior- Ranma se puso en guardia.

-bueno, no perderé, porque quiero saber qué tipo de ropa usa tu bella hija, y seguro que Akane debe usar sostenes más grandes- Happosai rio, pero Akane agacho la mirada.

\- "este viejo, ¿Cómo se atreve? Si Ranma pierde sabrá que mi hija me gana en busto"- ella apretó los puños.

-no te atrevas a perder Ranma Saotome- Akane le grito con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
